


My Green Prince

by capnsideboob



Category: Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Gen, but who cares, it's short, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnsideboob/pseuds/capnsideboob
Summary: Ruby and Lovey kick some ass





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is part three of the Ruby x Shrek thing.

Ruby swung her arms as she skipped back to her home in the swamp, she had gone to get a surprise for her beloved Shrek, it had been a whole year since she had first arrived at the swamp and she wanted to do something nice for the ogrelord. She had a basket full of onions and rats, it had taken her some time to get used to this ogre diet but for Shrek she’d do just about anything. She began whistling to herself as she could see their beautiful house in the distance.  
Once she returned home she called out to her handsome green prince, she searched through the house until she came upon a letter.  
‘Shrek is mine, you shall never have him back - D’  
Ruby scrunched the paper up into her hand, of course that grey bastard was behind this, he just couldn’t handle Shrek being in love. Ruby threw her basket on the table before she ran out of the swamp as fast as she could, when she came to a clearing she whistled as loud as she could and a great big white dove came flying towards her. It landed with a soft flutter next to her and she climbed on “Lovey, Donkey has Shrek, I need you to fly me to Dragon’s castle”  
Lovey ruffled his feathers before taking off, he was a fearless birb, a dragon didn’t scare him.  
They rode the winds until they came to their destination, Ruby hopped off of Lovey’s back and burst through the tower door. “WHERE IS HE” she yelled pulling a sword out of nowhere, she cut Donkey’s left ear off, “tell me where he is” she growled.  
Donkey spat at her “He is mine now, you can’t have him” then he whistled and Dragon appeared out of nowhere, before she could charge at Ruby; Lovey swooped in and attacked Dragon, his beak going straight for her jugular. Dragon ended up on her back, the birb ripped her throat out before she could do anything else, he squawked in victory. He was strongest birb ever.  
Donkey cried at the lose of his wife, Ruby placed the sword at his throat, tell me where my ogrelord is!” she growled pushing the blade deeper against his neck  
“Tower” Donkey choked out before Ruby pushed the blade right through his wind pipe, then stabbed him in the heart. “don’t steal my ogre”  
She quickly ran up the stairs and burst through the door, there stood Shrek he was as beautiful as the day she first saw him. He ran up to her and embraced her “Ye came for me lass” he cried.  
Ruby smiled into his chest “I can’t live without you”  
Shrek kissed her forehead “can we go home?” he asked  
Ruby nodded and they both flew home on Lovey’s back. Once they had returned to the swamp Ruby made shrek friend rats and lots of onions. And shrek was the happiest ogre in the world.


End file.
